


Trimmings

by valenstyne



Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valenstyne/pseuds/valenstyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief coda to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/831958">Fancy Little Dresses</a>. Simon has a question. Maybe two questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trimmings

Later, when they’re sprawled panting in Simon’s bunk, Simon says “So, do you like it?”

Jayne grunts and opens one eye with considerable effort. The doc looks smug. “Huh?”

“Your present.” Simon touches the rucked-up dress.

“Oh.” Jayne shuts his eye again. “Uh. I guess.”

“I’m glad,” Simon murmurs, pressing up against him. It crosses Jayne’s mind that he really ought to take the dress off, since it’s gotten…sticky, but that would mean moving, and he can’t. Besides, it’s comfortable.

They lie awhile in agreeable silence, and then Simon says casually, “What about lace panties?”

Jayne’s eyes fly open.


End file.
